Revelation
by OhThoseFeels
Summary: Everyone assumes Loki is guilty of his attack on New York, and he is sentenced to 1000 years in prison by Odin. But Lady Frigga his mother doesn't believe that and is determined to find out the truth and make Loki her son again. This fanfic takes place in Asgard after the Avengers movie but before Thor 2: The Dark World. OC character involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelation**

**Author's note:** This fanfic takes place in Asgard after the Avengers movie. Loki has been sentenced by Odin to 1000 years in prison. OC character too.

**Chapter 1**

Eris stood near the large oak doorway to the kitchens on the inside to see how preparations for the banquet were going. Handmaid to Lady Frigga, she had the right to survey goings on with the other servants under the command of the Queen. The banquet was in celebration for the wedding of some Lord or Lady she couldn't quite remember the name of; despite working amongst them for much of the day. Eris didn't pay much attention to other people's affairs, not since Loki had been returned to Asgard and sentenced.

As handmaid to the Queen, she'd always been in contact with the rich and powerful; including of course the Queen's sons. Just over two years ago, before Thor's banishment she could remember how Loki was. Witty and mischievous but not cruel and unkind as the rumours circulating now portrayed him. He may not have been the most popular, Eris conceded, but with Thor shining out as the perfect Prince, warrior and everything else, he was hardly going to be. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were often seen with the Princes, going on hunts and drinking together at feasts. Thinking about it, Eris couldn't understand the change in Loki; how he'd become power hungry and afterwards tried to take over Midgard. In her brief talks with Thor and Loki before the incident she hadn't really got to know them, their conversations had been professional. An enquiry into when the next event was, or what time did the feast start; nothing more. Eris sighed. She probably wasn't an expert on them, even if she knew more about them than 90% of the other people in Asgard. But still she was concerned about it. Lady Frigga was much sadder now than Eris ever remembered her having been. She was missing Loki, often gazing at his seat now always unoccupied at gatherings and meals. Eris's concern was partly due to the fact her relationship with the Queen was close; Frigga was kindly and treated all servants as equals. Especially Eris because of her past.

Her parents had died many years ago and Eris had had to work in the kitchens doing whatever she could to earn money on her own. She'd slept wherever she could, such as in the stables and amongst the empty barrels behind the ale house. Eventually she had caught the attention of Lady Frigga who apparently had known her mother; though she never spoke of it. Making Eris her handmaiden must have been out of gratitude to her mother she guessed but she didn't know why.

'Eris?' a man called.

Her head snapped up as she came out of her reverie. Damn she was supposed to be working not wallowing in memories!

'Yes?' she replied straightening her back.

'It's time for the Lords and Ladies to be going into the banquet hall, shouldn't you be helping the Queen?' his tone was sharp, and Eris felt like he was trying to intimidate her. Eris sniffed indignantly. She didn't even know him, who was he to tell her what she should be doing? But before she could make a retort he'd turned on his heel and left. Eris walked quickly out of the kitchens and along the corridors to Lady Frigga's chambers, while scolding herself for contemplating too much in front of others. Respect wasn't easily earnt amongst the servants, she had to keep it up or get teased. And with her proud nature that was not something she dealt well with.

When she got to Lady Frigga's chambers she tapped on the door lightly but loud enough to hear and entered. Her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise as she saw the Queen was already dressed in a simple yet elegant violet dress.

'Oh there you are dear, is everything as it should be?' Frigga asked, though she sounded slightly distracted.

'Yes, your Highness. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you dress' Eris felt a slight heat in her cheeks. The high born ladies always had someone to help them dress, it was an important part of a handmaiden's job, and she'd gone and forgotten about it.

'No it's fine, I did send you on an errand' the Queen smiled 'Though it would be ever so helpful if you could do my hair?'

Eris immediately grabbed a comb and brushed Frigga's hair, removing tangles and smoothing it down. She selected some silver and amethyst studded hair pins to go with the dress and carefully sculpted the Queen's hair into a sophisticated up do with ringlets framing her face. As she was busily touching it up the Queen's face went very thoughtful as she slipped on a silver bracelet. Eris noticed but decided not to ask, making sure Frigga looked perfect for the feast.

When Eris finished she picked up an ornate hand mirror to show Lady Frigga how each angle of her hair looked. The Queen smiled saying how skilled she was and how she thought it was beautifully done as she stood up and smoothed down her dress. Eris quickly tidied the vanity table of hair pins and jewellery, and stood up to go down with Lady Frigga to the banquet hall.

As they walked down the halls, Eris was worried that she might indeed have delayed the Queen as almost no one was about, but couldn't begin to apologise as Lady Frigga had stopped her and turned to speak, an unreadable expression on her face.

'After the celebration feast, I need you to come back to my chambers Eris' she said quietly; almost as if she wasn't sure whether she should be asking this of the handmaid. 'I have an important matter that includes you and would greatly put my mind at ease since…' the Queen trailed off. Eris's brows knitted together for a moment then cleared to just a frown. Eris was astute and picked up on people quite easily. She was talking about Loki's imprisonment, but that had nothing to do with Eris. Why would she talk to a maid about it? Eris was about to ask what important affair did the Queen need help on when Odin and Thor came in through a door on the side of the hall.

'Ah Mother, shall we all go down together?' asked Thor. He seemed happy and his voice was slightly louder than normal; perhaps he'd already been drinking thought Eris. No, she mentally reprimanded herself, that was rude and Thor was always a big personality wherever, whenever. She stepped back a few paces bowing her head as he and the All-Father approached.

'Yes of course my son' Lady Frigga replied putting a large smile on her face, 'I hope we aren't late!' Her happy tone was only slightly forced and Eris saw the smiles Thor and Odin returned her, as they reached her. They hadn't noticed.

'Remember to come up later Eris' she called turning her head slightly.

'Of course your Highness' Eris curtsied to the Queen and her husband and son. A flicker of confusion crossed Thor's face and his eyes met with Eris's a questioning look in them, but Frigga placed her hand on his elbow; turning his attention back to going to the feast.

Eris waited a few minutes as it was unseemly for a maid to enter with the wealthy, and even more shocking to enter with royalty. But she mulled over what the Queen had said and Thor's expression as she waited. He had noticed it was odd for her to be asked to go up to the Queen's chambers after the feast as it would obviously end late in the night. He hadn't been suspicious though. It really must be quite important Eris thought; quite possibly to do with Loki… But she didn't know Loki, so why would the Queen be talking to her about it? Eris slapped her hand to her thigh, she didn't know so she'd just have to wait until after the feast to find out. She wandered slowly to the end of the hall and entrance to the feast and slipped in just as the royals sat at the main table with the newly weds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The banquet hall was full of people in their best clothes chattering happily with each other as they sat at the huge carved tables. Silver and gold plates with special delicacies for the occasion were laid in the centre of the tables, as people chose what they wanted. The atmosphere was a warm hubbub and even the servants were enjoying themselves. Eris sauntered round the edge of the hall exchanging a few words with her friends who were all gushing over how beautiful the ladies dresses were; and how much they wished they could have just one of them. Eris smiled and gave small replies, but didn't pay too much attention as her mind was still elsewhere.

After a few hours, when the newlyweds had made their 'Thank You' speeches, the All-Father had blessed them and all the guests had congratulated them the banquet hall slowly dispersed. Hand maids hurried to catch up with their ladies as the other servants waited until everyone had left to tidy up the tables and leftovers. Eris walked slowly towards Lady Frigga as she was making her farewells to Odin, Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three (who were all a little drunk, holding on to each other to steady themselves) and waited until they were finished. Gradually they each left smiling so that just Odin and Lady Frigga were left at the entrance; they embraced and Odin left for his chambers.

'We must go up to my chambers Eris, it's far more private there' called the Queen. Eris smiled; Frigga may not have been able to see her but she was acutely aware of her surroundings, so she just nodded and followed her as they left the banquet hall.

When they reached the Queen's chambers Eris made for the vanity table to help her undress and remove her hair pins but was stopped by Frigga's voice.

'There's no need dear I'll do that myself. Why don't you take a seat?' the Queen gestured to one of her ornately carved chairs. Eris was surprised but thanked the Queen and sat down, finding it was well cushioned and extrememly comfortable. She had expected to have to perch on the end, as it looked quite frail. Frigga was quiet for a moment as she gently took off her heels and jewellery, then turned to Eris. Her expression was sorrowful but a sort of determination seemed to flicker in her eyes, and Eris wondered where this was all coming from. The Queen was usually light hearted and happy but she couldn't see those emotions in her now.

'My son Loki…' the Queen began, and it sounded as though a weight dragged on her, '…is in prison for his crimes on Midgard.' Eris raised her head slightly, she'd been sure it was going to be about Loki but she had no idea why the Queen was talking to her about it. What was she going to ask?

'He is held in one of the ancient cells made long ago by great sorcerers. He cannot wield his magic, he does not grow weak nor strong and he has no need to eat as the magic of the cell itself sustains him. But also binds his magic from his use.' Her eyes were distant and she played with her bracelet as she spoke, but Eris said nothing.

'There are guards near him if he did somehow escape and maids change his bedding and wash his clothes. Neither the guards nor the maids speak to him and it seems he does not speak to them either.' Lady Frigga sighed and Eris could see the pain she felt for her son; but then the Queen rose her head and the determination she saw flickering before now blazed in her eyes. 'It is the fault of the All-Father and mine that he is like this,' she paused for a moment, hesitating, 'Loki is Laufey of Jötunheimr's son.'

Eris felt her eyes widen and her mouth fall slightly open. _Loki was a Frost Giant?!_ How? Why?

'Odin found him in a temple, abandoned, when he defeated the Frost Giants and brought him back here to be a second son. His idea was to raise Loki in our love and repair old feuds between our two realms, as we have forever been enemies. But when Loki discovered what he was he hated the Frost Giants even more. And you know what he did'

Yes. Everyone knew what Loki had done. How he had killed Laufey and tried to use the Bifrost to destroy Jötunheimr, the latter was stopped by Thor. But then he had fallen into the abyss; and eventually ended up in Midgard she supposed. The rest of the details had never been shared.

'Thor did not know of his brother's true birth until after his banishment' Frigga continued 'Only you, Heimdall, Odin, Thor, Loki and myself know the complete truth. It will stay that way.'

'I won't breathe a word your Highness' Eris replied. Her voice was slightly breathier than normal, but her mind was quickly wrapping around the information to keep up.

'What I want you to do Eris' Lady Frigga met her eyes 'is become the permanent maid of Loki and…' Her eyes then dropped. 'Do what you can to show him we still love him, that we know it was our fault not his. How it doesn't matter that he is a Frost Giant, he has always been our son and always shall be. And bring him back to me.' She looked up again, her eyes were wet and a tear ran down her cheek. 'He won't talk to me, I've failed him as a mother.'

Eris felt her own eyes heating up as tears threatened to pour, she could feel Frigga's pain. How she kept thinking if only she'd done this or if only she'd done that it would be alright. Loki wouldn't be in prison. And she could feel him too, how he must feel disgusted in himself, feel like a monster. Aesir hated the Jotuns, called them hideous, foul beasts. He must have been torn when he found out, thinking that Thor was favoured over him because he was a Frost Giant. What he did on Midgard, it must have been to hurt Thor, Eris knew that he had a love there. Revenge. Loki had destroyed half a city of people in revenge. He was like a wounded animal lashing out at everything in a desperate attempt to look strong.

'I will do everything in my power to help him in prison' Eris felt a shuddering breath within her 'And if I can I'll get him to speak with you again.'

The Queen gazed at her, sadness filling every pore of her face.

'He is not evil, he is wronged. Even in pain Loki was never cruel, it was not all his doing on Midgard. I fear there was other foul play there.' Eris was about to ask what but the Queen had stood up so she did the same.

'I want you to go down to him every day and while you change his bed, talk to him. Say I sent you, to be his personal maid; but do not tell him the rest. Not yet.' The words were confused, the Queen quickly turned and Eris knew she was dismissed. She left for her own room in the servants quarters, her head spinning. She would have difficulty with Loki she knew; but the truth meant that he was not so bad at all. She had to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eris didn't sleep as well as she usually did and awoke at 06:30, over an hour before she normally got up. Sighing, she decided to have a bath seeing as she had so much time before she needed to go up to Lady Frigga's chambers to prepare her for the day.

As she washed Eris mulled over her new situation. No doubt Loki would be hostile towards her, especially if he hadn't spoken to any of the other maids or guards. She knew what he had been like, seen him almost every day attending events and going on quests or hunts. Her memories of him before his fall would probably only make this more difficult for her as he was nothing like that now. That Loki wasn't a psychopath bent on ruling anyone. She also couldn't tell him anything but being assigned as his personal maid. Was she a good enough liar to keep the rest from him without his realising? She didn't know. But obviously the reason she couldn't tell him at first, was because he'd immediately close up; wouldn't respond at all. Frigga had made that connection too. Maybe she should approach him as though she didn't judge him at all; like she expected him to show her his true colours. That his actions now would decide whether he was evil or not. And that was if he spoke at all. What he had done when he'd left Asgard suggested he felt betrayed, angry, abandoned even. He probably still felt that way now, seeing as he'd been thrown in prison.

She got out of the bath and let the water drain away as she braided her long chocolate brown hair down her back without drying it and wrapped herself in a towel. Reaching into her wardrobe her hand found a simple sky blue dress with a darker blue sash at the waist, and Eris decided to wear soft open white shoes with it. She slipped it on and was about to go down to the kitchens to grab a bit of food when she realised she had no appetite. _'I must be nervous' _she thought to herself and checking the time decided she might as well head straight up to Lady Frigga, she'd only be slightly earlier than usual.

She passed a few friends and smiled warmly in greeting. They never stopped to talk this time in the morning as it was when everyone was waking up and the most busy part of the day for most servants. Eris smiled, realising that when they did get together to talk it would be all about last night, and especially centred around who they thought looked most handsome. It would be quite fun actually, Sylvia especially would be very dreamy and positively gushing over Thor as usual. But who wouldn't, that man was just spectacular.

She kept walking and when she got to the Queen's chambers she tapped lightly as always and entered quietly. Her mouth opened slightly when she saw that Frigga had again already dressed herself. _'Have I been doing something wrong! I can't have that bad fashion sense that she won't let me dress her at all can I?' _Eris wondered worriedly. _'I can't be late again I checked' _she paranoidly rushed over reasons why Lady Frigga hadn't waited for her as usual, but before she could make any apologies that she was certain she'd need to give, Thor emerged from another of the Queen's rooms. He looked at her, seeming to assess her quietly but then Lady Frigga spoke.

'Eris, yes, my handmaiden' Frigga gestured from Thor to Eris attracting his attention to her 'She's the one I thought best, I trust her completely.' Slightly surprised Eris shut the door and stepped forward. Thor apparently was aware of the Queen's intentions, but as Odin wasn't in the room she guessed he wasn't privy to the information. Thor nodded stepping forward to stand next to his mother and have a better look at Eris. She felt almost like she was on show as Thor looked her over, indeed assessing her. Eris felt some amusement though, she could see now how huge he really was; standing at least a foot taller and twice as wide as his mother. Guess he'd got more of his stature from Odin, but that wasn't surprising.

'You know of my brother's true birth then?' he asked his deep voice low but clear; breaking her train of thought.

'Yes, I do' Eris answered, but from Thor's expression he wanted more than that, 'And I don't hold it against him.' He lifted his head slightly and glanced at the Queen.

'You can see that she won't be anything short of fair, my son' said Lady Frigga to Thor. But apparently that wasn't what Thor was thinking about. 'He could easily hurt her mother, she's just a girl. I do not believe him evil but she won't be strong enough to fight him if he is angered. And he was angry every time I saw him since two years ago, what if he were to attack her?' his voice was steady even as he glanced at her. Eris blinked. She hadn't thought that much about the fact that Loki might hurt her, he certainly could if he wanted to. Her eyes fell to the ground and a frown formed on her face; was she prepared to go into a cell with a war criminal who was a lot stronger than she? But she cleared her expression and then straightened, why would he hurt her, there was nothing to gain. Not in revenge or glory. He'd get nothing from it. She then found her mouth opening to speak and realised she was about to tell Thor Prince of Asgard that he was wrong.

'He won't attack me' she said realising her voice was louder than perhaps it should be. Thor turned to her with confusion and something else in his expression but Eris didn't stop to fathom out what. 'He can't gain power, glory or a hold over anyone by hurting me. And I will hardly seem like a threat to him. He can't get anything by hurting me, and no one would attack an unarmed girl without an incentive of gain.'

She realised suddenly that Lady Frigga was smiling as though supressing a laugh. 'I told you she'd be the only one worth to ask, she is clever enough to manage him' her smile could be heard in her voice and Thor looked at her quickly then back at Eris. A new expression adorned his features, one of interest and surprise.

'You are very likely to gain my brother's attention with a mind and tongue like that,' Thor was regarding her appraisingly now, and inwardly Eris breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been offended. 'You have agreed to this then?' he asked and Eris gave a small smile. 'I'll endeavour to help as best I can' her chin lifted slightly. Thor raised his eyebrows and Lady Frigga smiled.

A smile tugged Thor's lips and his eyes warmed, 'He really might talk to you if you remain as intriguing as you are now.'

Intriguing? Eris was a little surprised by that. People had told her she was hard to fathom out but she'd always assumed they were joking or teasing; but if Thor was saying that then maybe not.

'The All-Father is not to know' said Frigga and Eris turned her head to look at her as Thor's curious expression became somewhat sober.

'Indeed, Father would not approve of this' he said, 'But we'll see whether this plan gives us the answers to our questions.' He then made for the door and Eris lightly hopped to one side to let him pass. But as his hand suddenly rested on her shoulder she looked up into his shining blue eyes. 'Do not let him intimidate you' he said and then left.

The Queen smiled and Eris looked up curiously.

'Thor agrees so we are well on our way' she said her tone was much more cheerful than last night though they were talking about the same subject. Eris supposed the conversation between them before she'd come in had also gone well. But she felt confused too, maybe slightly overwhelmed. She was not expecting any of this to happen; her ambition was just to remain the Queen's handmaiden but apparently she'd done so well she was trusted with these affairs. Eris thought quietly to herself to remain controlled and not let this get the better of her.

'Do you want me to go down now?' asked Eris as she mentally shook herself back to being attentive.

'Yes. I think I'll handle myself throughout the day now and we shall discuss how this is progressing each morn and evening; Loki is your main job now. I'll tell you when I think he's ready to know the real reason behind this' she said this with an air of relief like she might finally be able to reach out to him, but also wariness. 'Do go now dear, the sooner we start the better.'

Eris curtsied and as she left the Queen's chamber and gently closed the door, it suddenly dawned on her just how big this was and how much rested on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eris set off down to the dungeons trying to make up a plan for getting Loki to talk to her. But nothing came to mind. Bad start. She frowned a little but decided that she'd probably be better off and more natural if she just went with the flow when she came to actually speaking with Loki. If she made a sort of plan or script he might feel like he was being interrogated by her. Eris tried not to dwell on it too much though, it wasn't helping her relax.

She descended the broad marble steps to the dungeons, hearing almost no noise from her feet despite the echoing stone tunnel. The light from the torches hung on the left side made her shadow flicker and writhe on the opposite wall and ceiling. As she reached the end of the steps she saw two guards at the door entering the dungeon, their spears crossed in an 'X' shape in front of the entrance.

As she drew up before them she said 'I've been assigned by Her Majesty the Queen as Loki's maid' in the usual almost emotionless voice she used with people she didn't know. (She wasn't socially awkward really but it was a weird sensation for her when she talked to strangers.) It may seem rude in other circumstances but with what she usually said to them it tended to come over as authorative instead; probably lucky for her. The taller of the guards raised an eyebrow and then snorted.

'Guess she musta heard 'bout all that abuse the other maids yell at 'im and all that rotten food they chuck' his voice was mocking and rude. Eris didn't feel insulted though; just surprised at hearing it. Loki may be seen as a traitor and murderer but maids normally just kept quiet never mind what they might think. It wasn't their place to state opinions. And to act on them in such a manner to no other than one of the most powerful people in Asgard, even if he was in a cell; was unheard of. And clearly no one had heard, Frigga had said no one was speaking to him.

They both lifted their spears as the other guard laughed and opened the door for Eris.

'Go on then' he smirked, and Eris walked through with the barest nod to acknowledge him but stopped.

'Sorry which cell is he in?' she asked, the guard straightened up and gestured down into the dungeon 'You'll be able to tell' he said. He then promptly shut the door in her face, and Eris turned on her toe and stalked down to the cells, with an indignant huff.

There were cells on each side of the wide hall that led straight onwards, smaller halls branching off from it; one side a normal wall and the other full of prison cells. It was quite extensive actually she thought to herself as she walked along. However that didn't surprise her, not with the glory and power Asgard held. Maybe half of them were full, mostly just with drunks and a few thieves. She had an idea that maybe the smaller halls had the nastier criminals in them, but couldn't know from looking. Her footsteps were soft as she kept walking for a few minutes, the prisoners leering and a few cat calling to her. She stuck her nose in the air and paid them no attention though she could feel herself bristling with anger. Then she came to the end of the dungeon where the worst criminals were held.

It was far more spacious here. And the cells were clearly magical to ensure that no one could break out. They were white inside and the corners and edges of the outside glowed a rippling gold and bronze; the source of the magic containing the prisoners. Loki's cell was in the middle. A large square with a few furnishings of a single bed, chairs, tables and bookcases. His back was to her and he didn't wear his usual armour, just a simple green tunic, black trousers and charcoal leather boots. As she looked closer at the cell though, she realised she couldn't just walk in; there was no door. Momentarily baffled she didn't notice the guard beside her until a cough sounded at her shoulder and she turned.

He was wearing a different uniform to the guards at the entrance to the dungeons and was looking at her enquiringly.

'Sorry I didn't see you' she started 'I'm the new permanent maid for Loki.'

The guard didn't show that much surprise but she caught the slight flicker in his eyes nonetheless. 'I'll let you in then' he said and approached the cell in which Loki was held. Eris turned to follow him and her eyes immediately went to Loki.

He was still standing with his back to them but he'd turned his body slightly and the side of his face was visible. Eris could tell he'd been listening to them but tried to not let it concern her. Although she was feeling a little anxious about what might happen when she entered.

The guard placed a strange vibrating copper device with protruding metal wires to the force field of the cell and pushed. There was a click and a sort of slicing noise when a silvery, half opaque door appeared and opened outwards. He stood aside and she stepped in turning to watch as he closed it and with another swishing sound it disappeared into the force field. The guard then mouthed to her to signal him to open it again when she wanted to come out. Mouthed. Making Eris realise the cell was sound proof meaning Loki couldn't have heard them when he'd seemed to be listening. He'd just somehow noticed her. This unsettled Eris a little but she turned around to face him again anyway.

He had also turned to her now, the tips of his long fingers on top of a book on the table next to him. His expression was completely unfathomable but he didn't seem to be going to attack her. She was about to open her mouth to start with telling him she was now his permanent maid when he opened his mouth first.

'You're my mother's handmaiden' his rich voice held no emotion; he was merely stating the fact. Though the way his eyes looked her over then gazed into hers made her feel that it was also a question. 'Yes' she answered giving a single small nod. 'Why are you here?' he leaned against the table now regarding her closely, making Eris feel like he could see right into her. She was already a little worried, but this made her quite a bit more uncomfortable. Quickly she remembered to portray herself as more or less impassive to him. She straightened slightly and replied carefully 'I've been assigned as your permanent maid.'

'By my mother?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

Eris paused. She had expected him not to say a word at first as according to Lady Frigga and Thor he hadn't spoken to anyone, but that clearly was untrue. He was speaking very easily actually; which was good. But he was also asking the very question that Lady Frigga had warned her not to reveal yet. Which wasn't so good. She chose her words subtly.

'Because she heard about the other maids…shouting at you and…such' Eris looked at him carefully hoping it would be good enough. Loki lifted his head slightly and she saw a flash of anger pass across those impossibly fine features, 'I don't need my mother's protection from their poor attempts at humiliating me, I care not for the words of maids. The words of anyone.' He seemed to shift haughtily. 'Tell her she needn't feel the need to _spare_ me their torment,' he hissed sarcastically. Inwardly annoyance stirred in Eris, her presence here was only because of the Queen trying to help him. But he seemed to act dismissively at the thought of her trying to make his situation easier. Then Eris found her mouth opening against her control 'It's an act of kindness, it's not necessarily about whether you need it.'

He looked at her sharply but Eris kept an expression of sincerity and a hint of embarrassment, as his eyes roved her face searchingly. That would have probably been considered rude by people had they heard it. Servants did as they were told and were silent for the most part, it was completely out of order for her to act like she knew what her mistress was thinking; or speak on her behalf. Inside her head was buzzing as it maintained her expression (Eris hoped it would make her look innocent) and tried to sort her mind out, if this went badly it was over. But then his eyes rose to hers and his gaze didn't waver as she saw a small smile tug the corners of his mouth. He leaned back raising his head, and she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't possibly of hoped for. A respectful regard for her. She could tell he thought she was going to be like the other maids but she had been completely the opposite, catching him unawares, and making him more careful of her but infinitely more interested.

'Indeed…?' he said slowly in a soft voice and Eris felt the smallest flutter in her stomach, which she could not even begin to place. 'Please don't let me keep you' he turned around and sat at the table; the book he'd been touching now in his hands.

She immediately stepped forward towards the bed and began removing the sheets, folding them neatly over her arm. Feeling his eyes on her she willed herself to just do the job and then walked to the edge of the cell, signalling for the guard who came forward to let her out. She met his eyes and gave him a quick smile before going into a small room on the side filled with sheets, pillows, cushions and a few pieces of furniture. She draped her sheets over a table and quickly matched their sizes to the ones around the room grabbing what she needed and leaving again. The guard let her back in but stayed by the side of the cell. Eris realised he must of watched them talking, seen Loki's reaction and was trying to hear what they had been and would be saying. Eris snorted slightly and saw Loki turn towards her, walking to the bed, he then turned to the guard, who was trying to hide his attempt at eavesdropping by not looking, his back towards them.

'He's trying to hear us' he said quietly and Eris could feel his eyes on her again.

'I know' she answered as she sorted out his bedding.

'Can't say I'm overly fond of eavesdroppers…' he let the sentence trail off but Eris didn't really feel like he was trying to scare her.

Eris shrugged as she stood up and then replied calmly 'Can't say I'm overly fond of people in general.'

His eyes found hers and they flickered a little before he realised she wasn't getting at him, but was just saying it half genuinely, half humouressly. She flicked her head slightly and allowed amusement into her eyes. He smiled slowly at her and nodded twice before letting his head drop back to his book. Eris walked back to the guard but just before she reached him she heard Loki say goodbye softly his head turned to her; that unreadable expression back on his face. Eris gave a small curtsy as the door in the force field was opened then left catching the curious gaze of the guard. But she said nothing just giving him a small nod, and retrieved the dirty laundry wandering back the way she had come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eris was in the wash rooms cleaning Loki's sheets as the other maids delicately dabbed at dresses and clothes for the wealthy and others scrubbed at stubborn stains in table cloths. She was almost finished so she left one sheet to soak as she hung up the others around one of the fires that served the purpose of drying the fabrics. She checked it to make sure no smoke was spilling into the room, not wanting the scent on the bed sheets. It had happened to her once. She'd been so tired that she hadn't noticed it when she fell into bed but the smell had seeped into her dreams. A nightmare of her room burning and crashing down around her made her wake with a start, but smelling the smoke off the sheets she'd screamed panicking and fled the room. Her friend Ingrid had been there luckily to console her shaking mind and after she'd calmed down they changed her sheets to completely clean ones, devoid of any smoke, and she'd gone back to bed.

Maybe she was being overly sentimental, but she made sure they didn't smell of smoke anyway.

Retrieving the other sheet she added it the rest, marking them in her mind for when she came back to get them later. There were special sheets for the wealthy which had gold coins embroidered into one corner, just average ones for the prisoners but marked with the manacle embroidered corner, and unembroidered sheets as good as you could find for the servants. That was how it went. There were always enough sheets for the rich and the servants. But not for the people in jail, though of course as Loki was still a Prince he'd always get priority.

She left then to join her friends in the market for lunch. It took little more than fifteen minutes to reach it and she found Sylvia, Ingrid and the others under their usual oak tree. Bridie, a short red head with a lot of freckles raised a loaf of bread and waggled it at her as Eris walked over smiling. She sat down and took the food they held out to her, as Sylvia sniffed saying 'You're late' in an implied tone of disdain, like the less kind ladies in the palace. She was also trying to sound accusing but ended up just smiling as always; nothing ever darkened her day that's for sure.

'I had a bit of extra washing to do' Eris replied as she bit into her roughly made sandwich. She could tell them about Loki though she couldn't say why of course. How would they react though she wondered, they hadn't really spoken about Loki since after his fall. It had seemed almost taboo.

'Extra? What were you doing?' asked Ingrid. Then she winked slyly 'Were you snogging someone in the royal gardens? Was it Rufus?!' They all burst out laughing and making ridiculous kissing faces at her. Rufus of course was the last person any of them wanted to kiss, being grey and knobbly handed with barely any teeth. And the gardens were strictly out of bounds too. Clearly, the others were in a very silly mood after yesterday's excitement at the banquet.

'Nah, I was just washing some sheets' Eris tried to make it sound boring to avoid their further questioning but no such luck for her.

'Who was it for?' asked Sylvia, cocking her head to the side curiously.

'Uhm, just Loki' she paused then glanced up seeing their shocked stares she quickly went on to add 'The Queen asked me to be his personal maid.' This however, didn't make it seem less shocking at all, so Eris started to eat to distract herself.

'You're his maid?' whispered Ingrid. She looked as though she had no idea how to react, 'But why? He's a convicted criminal.' The others gave small nods.

'Well, I guess he's, you know, still the Queen's son. She still loves him, and she heard of how the other maids were yelling at him and stuff. Just didn't really like it so she asked me to do it all.' The explanation wasn't very good and sounded awkward on Eris's part but it did make her look similarly baffled, and Bridie nodded. 'I guess that does make sense' she said the others turning to her then agreeing quietly. 'Did you talk to him though?' Sylvia asked.

It seemed they'd got over the initial surprise and curiosity was taking over. Eris decided to keep her response minimal, for now at least.

'I just said that I was his new permanent maid, and he told me he shouldn't keep me talking' she shrugged like it wasn't unusual to talk to the Prince so easily. 'Did he recognise you?' piped up Ingrid 'Because you're his mother's handmaiden?'

'Yeah, but he didn't actually say anything about it' she felt almost uncomfortable now and looking up she saw Bridie opening her mouth to ask another question; but was cut off by Sylvia. 'He's not as good as Thor but I did always think he was quite handsome' she mused and the others immediately took up the new topic. His hair growth seemed to be of far more interest than continuing interrogating Eris, and for that she was grateful.

Trying to avoid more questions she didn't join in the conversation. Probably because she was wary of them saying how he was a lying, deceitful traitor and how they hated Loki, she didn't want to hear that when she was trying to be unbiased and fair. Even if it turned out that Thor and Frigga were wrong and he really was a psychopathic murderer. Eris knew she held a belief that he wasn't but how could she tell without being fair? They probably didn't think that of course, it wasn't like them at all. But Eris still wasn't comfortable enough to continue talking about it with them.

When it was time for the others to go back to work she smiled and gave them warm goodbyes. She had a few hours before she needed to go back herself, so she went for a walk. Usually by now; she'd be making sure Frigga was still immaculate after lunch but she didn't have to do that anymore. It was a little boring wondering around when the market had cleared of most people and her friends weren't with her but her mind quickly returned to Loki. Thor had said he'd be interested in her and from the fact that he had actually smiled at her it must be true. They hadn't had a proper conversation at all but anything even something so small was a start. She remembered the way he'd looked at her, his piercing gaze and sharp cheekbones. Not because he was thin as he most definitely was not, he just had a very carved profile. And raven hair…

Eris suddenly gave a small snort. How she sounded like Sylvia just then gushing over him. She didn't like him she just hadn't seen anyone like that before. Although that flutter she'd felt…

After a while she remembered she needed to go back for the sheets she washed, to add them to the pile for the prisoners. When she reached them the room wasn't as busy as before but not completely empty either. She slung a few of the warm sheets over her shoulder and folded a few over her arm as she meandered towards the prison pile. _Warm sheets are like Valhalla_ she thought pulling them a bit closer and smiling. As she laid them down though she heard the voice of the guard that had been down by Loki's cell. Wondering why he was up here she walked softly but quickly towards his voice until she could hear it clearly and then hid behind a large hanging table cloth.

'She was in his cell talking to him like they was friends' she heard him say, but couldn't tell who he was talking to. 'Almost looked like they was getting along.' Then another deeper voice, belonging to maybe a middle-aged man spoke.

'But she can't have been, I saw them other maids and how they treated him. They were right to be throwing and hurling abuse at him, the filthy traitor!' he spat the last word vehemently making Eris raise her eyebrows involuntarily in surprise.

'Still she was quiet as anything and him too after they started talking. Damned cell won't let you hear anything though will it' the guard she'd met spoke again. 'Well I'll bet she's some silly wench who thinks his pretty face makes him an angel then' the coarser voice said and she bit down on her lip angrily. She most definitely was not!

'Oh she can't be that, she was assigned by the Queen herself!'

'Really? How'd that happen?'

'I dunno, she had a nice dress on though, reckon she's the Queen's handmaiden!'

Eris almost sighed, they sounded like her friends gossiping.

'Oh that tart, she's soft for Loki ain't she. That's why she's put the girl as personal maid, she has to protect her wittle baby's ears!' his mocking cooing tone made anger flare up in Eris's chest. How dare he! Lady Frigga was the kindest, loveliest person she'd ever met; not a bad word said against her until this uncouth man. _I've half a mind to stick it to him right now! _Eris thought inwardly.

'Don't matter though. I've got the shift tomorrow and I can judge for myself' she then heard the unknown guard leave followed by the one she had met.

Eris relaxed. Well if he was going to be their tomorrow she could do one of two things. Manipulate him by acting sweet and soppy and then laugh at him as she watched him fall for it thinking that he'd been right all along; or give him such a haughty air that'd she'd have him standing stiff as a poker and put him in his damn place! The latter was taking a far more appealing image in her head. Yes that's what she'd do. She'd felt positively stung when he'd made that comment about the Queen. Eris smiled suddenly, then left for her room to practise giving dirty looks in the mirror; she'd make this one good even if it was only for her satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Eris made her way to the Queen's rooms at 7pm that evening, after deciding she'd mastered her dirty looks, imperious eyebrow raise and disgusted snort. When she reached the Queen's chambers she entered quietly, finding Lady Frigga reading at her desk. She looked up at Eris and smiled warmly.

'How was it?' she asked eagerly as she pushed the book away and turned her full attention to Eris.

'I think that it went well considering…' she said slowly, then realising that Frigga didn't know what the other maids had done she hastened to add, 'The other maids didn't act respectfully to him before.'

The Queen looked confused, her brow furrowed, 'What do you mean?'

'The guards said that they had been, erm, yelling at him and…throwing food at him too' Eris held her head low. She knew the Queen would be upset by this, she didn't really like it herself either. It didn't seem fair in her eyes to abuse Loki when he was already being punished. Also he couldn't fight back, to hit an unarmed female especially one who isn't a warrior would look abhorrent. That's probably why they had done it in the first place; because he couldn't retaliate.

She looked back up at the Queen and saw that she was right, Frigga did look upset but she wasn't particularly surprised.

'He is viewed as a traitor to all of Asgard I suppose that some may feel the need to doll out their own punishment to him' her voice was quiet and she paused. 'However, we should not dwell on that. Did you manage to speak to him?

Eris gave a small nod. 'He recognised me as your handmaiden and asked why I was there. I only told him that you'd assigned me as his official maid because you'd heard about what the others had been doing.'

Lady Frigga nodded, 'And he believed you, I suppose he didn't like it though,' she said with an almost smile.

Eris frowned 'No he didn't but I sort of… told him off, saying that you were just being kind.'

The Queen's eyebrows flicked up 'How did he react to that?'

'He seemed to be almost angry at first but then that went away and he just looked interested and surprised' Eris said slowly, then added 'He smiled.'

The Queen gave a small chuckle her eyes brightening, 'Yes. Like Thor said you would, you've gained his attention.' She moved over to her vanity table and undid a hair clasp placing it carefully on top. Eris quickly skipped to her side to help her with the rest as the Queen spoke again.

'I think that we should wait perhaps a week before we try to ask him anything.' Her tone was thoughtful as she played with her hair in concentration 'You won't seem intrusive that way I hope. It will be more likely he'll see you as curious and caring…' she trailed off at the end.

Eris's eyebrows dipped slightly, she had told him she didn't really like people but it had been more of a joke, he probably wouldn't even remember by the time she asked anything. It would be fine. But to ask him questions wasn't her place. She'd have to be very measured in her approach, it would feel extremely awkward but she'd need to do it. If she could make the conversation similar to a question she needed to ask that would help, but how could she do that? Her questions would be about Midgard and the war he'd waged, there was no conversation that could possibly link to that was there? She'd never been or even seen anything of it.

'Don't concern yourself to much right now dear,' said the Queen kindly, as if she had sensed what she'd been thinking, 'If you act distantly but make maybe a small conversation with him, in a week's time he'll probably be confused and far more interested in you. And if he is, then getting around to asking about…Midgard should be easier' the Queen gave a thoughtful flick of her head. 'You should probably act shy when you do though, I doubt my son will like the subject.'

Eris nodded. She'd noticed he was very proud, it wasn't hard to see especially as she herself was quite similar to him in that sense. He was hard to read too, virtually impossible, just like people said she was… Wait, was she really likening herself to Loki? Hell, who knew where that would take her. She shook her head to clear it.

After helping Frigga remove her make-up, accessories and dress she cleared everything away neatly and made a mental note of what to suggest she wear tomorrow. She'd seen a beautiful evergreen dress which was clearly new and was itching for the Queen to wear it. Eris took a lot of pride in making sure the queen looked beautiful and impeccably presented but also to stand out from the rest. To make an impression for the other ladies and servants to follow.

'Thank you Eris, that was very helpful' the Queen said and her eyes turned back to her. 'I think that I'll tell Thor tomorrow or I shan't be able to get up in the morning, I really am very tired.' She smiled kindly and Eris nodded.

'Good night my Lady'

'Good night dear.'

Eris bobbed a curtsey and wandered down to the kitchens not grabbing a lot with a still preoccupied mind distracting her and went off to her room. She wanted to make a plan but found when she got to her bed she was extremely tired. She barely managed to drape her dress over the back of her chair before promptly falling unconscious under the sheets. The last thought in her head; going round and round _'You've gained his attention…'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After attending to the Queen the next morning Eris headed down to the dungeons again. The guard who'd insulted Lady Frigga and indeed herself fixed in her mind, though she didn't know what he looked like. She'd just act cold until she heard his voice, and then make sure she acted as haughty as possible. He'd made the wrong decision to utter those words and she was going to let him know.

She took the walk down the main hall in the prison swiftly but with less jeering from the prisoners and reached the area with Loki's cell. Not being new as last time she noticed when the guard came up, but when he spoke she knew he wasn't the one she'd heard in the wash rooms yesterday. She smiled meekly and nodded when he offered to open up the cell; she was distracted and hissed inwardly at him not being the guard yesterday.

She stepped into the cell and walked to the bed where Loki had also lain his clothes. She started to remove the pillow from its case as her eyes darted to the side.

Loki was simply sitting in a chair by the desk, just as he had been when she left the day before. She felt a little rude for not saying anything on entering but remained mindful of what Frigga had said about being a little distant. His expression didn't show anger or irritation so she guessed she was going to get off lightly for essentially ignoring the Prince. She almost wanted him to talk to her but reminded herself that why would he want to really; he knew who she was and he'd asked what he wanted yesterday. He was hardly going to inquire to how she felt or what she had done today was she, her sarcastic remark almost inwardly stinging her.

Gathering up the bedding and clothes in her arms she turned around to leave again but the guard had left. Frowning slightly she flicked her head once to her left and right to see where he was but couldn't find him. A small sigh slipped past her lips, now she was going to be stuck in this cell until someone came along, great.

'They're just changing shifts' Loki's voice surprised her momentarily before she turned to face him 'Seems the right time. Though hard to tell as I can't see the sun here.'

She looked at him quietly and nodded. His eyes seemed bored but his posture remained upright and proper as if he didn't know how to relax. Or whether he should. 'What is your name?'

Inside her head Eris was swirling with confusion and suspicion. Why did he care? If indeed he did care as his face was giving nothing away. He knew she was his mother's handmaiden which logically seemed the place to stop asking about her, it hadn't made her sound more interesting. But, turning it over, he had no one to ever talk to but her. Starved of conversation, even the maid assigned to him must seem like a distraction from his boredom.

'Eris' her voice seemed small, not how it usually sounded. Definitely not how she had expected it to sound like anyway.

He turned his head a miniscule amount to the left as if considering something, 'I've never heard of that name before.' His voice was oddly slow, and she just stared back at him, unsure how to respond.

'It is pretty though' Eris's stomach did a weird flip as his eyes remained completely focused on hers, but still there was no way of telling what he was thinking.

'Thank you' she said and she smiled without consciously meaning to. Why was he making her so confused? He returned it and then looked towards the front of the cell, and Eris followed his gaze seeing the new guard standing there. She gave a small nod to Loki and then walked towards the guard as he put the device on the side of the cell, and Eris carefully slipped out. Turning a little towards the guard she saw Loki watching her over his shoulder and he gave her a knowing smirk. What was that about she wondered?

'I don't think you should be talking to the prisoner miss' and Eris turned her head sharply to him. It was the guard she heard yesterday. Quickly schooling her face into an almost nonchalant expression as he turned to face her, she raised herself to appear haughtier. 'You're just a maid' Eris raised an eyebrow slowly and made no response to him. A flicker of confusion ran across his face, 'It ain't your place. You ain't important like that.'

Eris cocked her head, 'Funny, it's not my place you say. Well let's think about this a moment. I've been assigned to be here by the Queen herself and you were put here by who, another guard? Yeah I'm so sorry I must totally be in the wrong' she smiled at the guard who looked like he'd been slapped in the face and then turned on her heel and strode to the laundry room. It hadn't gone as she'd planned really, at all, but it had definitely worked. And maids were technically beneath guards so maybe that was actually a small scandal she'd made just then. Glancing over her shoulder she could still see him standing there with the same look on his face. A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she gathered up the last sheets she needed and walked back. The guard didn't hesitate in opening the cell for her, and Eris felt a slight twinge of paranoia. What if he didn't let her out afterwards? Her eyes fixed on his face but he quickly looked down, and the feeling left her. Of course he'd open the cell for her, don't be so ridiculous.

As she walked in she remembered with a start that Loki must have watched the whole thing, probably heard it too as she didn't think the cell was cut off from anything audible outside. Her eyes looked up to him and saw that he was regarding her with a measure of respect, intrigue and surprise. She'd barely seen an emotion on his face yesterday so it caught her off guard. He was studying her acutely and Eris would have felt embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact she liked the idea of impressing him. And she hoped she had.

Her arms and fingers worked diligently as she put the clothes in his wardrobe and manoeuvred the sheets around his bed. She wasn't looking at him now but she could still feel his eyes watching her. _What's he thinking?_ she wondered but didn't dare ask him.

'I think you've made something of an enemy of that guard you know' his voice was quiet but he sounded amused. Eris glanced up at him with a small smile 'I think I can handle it.'

'Oh believe me, I have no doubt' a low chuckle came from his lips, deep and rich and she blinked in surprise. It sounded gorgeous. 'I can't help thinking you may have had the intention of doing it.' His eyes looked into hers and Eris was surprised by how observant and intelligent he must be to have gained that impression. Which was of course completely true.

'I heard him talking yesterday and I didn't like what he was saying' she replied slowly and Loki continued to watch her carefully, 'I don't think anyone would have.' She brushed a hand down her arm feeling a little awkward under his scrutiny, that gaze was a little too piercing…

'May I ask what he said?'

Eris paused for a split second then gave a small nod, 'He was insulting the Queen.'

Loki's eyes darkened and he leaned forward putting his arms on the desk 'And what were those insults specifically?' He sounded as though he was holding something back, not allowing it to slip into his voice. Eris blinked, opening her mouth nervously as she paused wondering whether it was a good idea to say. He looked angry and powerful in a way she'd never seen before. But she decided it would benefit her if she told him the truth, he'd trust her more that way and she was his mother too. He had the right to know.

'He called her a…tart. And said she was soft, weak…' Eris went quiet as she saw Loki's hands clench into fists; she hadn't realised it would make him so angry. He paused and stilled then for a moment before relaxing and leaning back in his chair, exhaling through his nose to calm himself. He turned his eyes back up to her, noticing her nervousness and gave a tight smile.

'The Queen is of course nothing of the sort' Eris nodded and her honesty and agreement showed in her expression. 'But seeing as I am stuck in here I can do nothing to teach him a lesson. However, I thank you for what you did, it was probably smoother than what I would have done'

Her surprised expression warmed his eyes a little and she nodded, 'I must say it was my pleasure to do so.' A smile traced her lips and Loki bowed his head to her, she took it as a sign to leave as she was finished and signalled to the guard to let her out. As he did so she thought over the fact that he had actually thanked her. _Genuinely_ thanked her. And that same feeling in her stomach she had felt before came back as she walked up the hallway with a light step.


End file.
